Many tumors have demonstrated a dose response curve with complete responses achieved in patients with refractory cancer treated with high dose chemotherapy followed by autologous bone marrow rescue. In this study, peripheral blood stem cells will be mobilized by collecting cells on recovery from high dose Cyclophosphamide and during treatment with G-CSF. These cells will be used to rescue patients after therapy with sequential cycles of high dose Cyclophosphamide, Carboplatin, and Etoposide.